1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flash memory, and more particularly, to flash memory capable of fixing a disturbance occurring in data stored therein.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A flash memory device includes a plurality of non-volatile memory cells which are arranged in a matrix of word lines and bit lines and that are capable of retaining data stored therein even when power is not provided.
In a flash memory device, a program operation of programming data in the memory cells and an erase operation of erasing the data programmed in the memory cells are repeatedly performed.
In this case, a data disturbance that lowers a threshold voltage of a non-selected memory cell may occur during the erase operation.